


Suddenly and Strange

by guninmypocket (wishfulthinkment)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinkment/pseuds/guninmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Neverland, Charming wants to try something new and Snow is (more than) agreeable.  (Largely) Snow's POV.  Snowing smut, heavily implied Captain Charming, two lines of implied Swan Queen.  If you don't like the sounds of that, this isn't the story for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was kind-of written on a dare. I had posted it over on tumblr first, but it's a bitch to find things again over there (my tags aren't exactly consistent) It's a little on the crack side of the fic spectrum, but I think it's in-character for Charming that, even if he had the hots for someone else and wanted to explore another side of his sexuality, he still wouldn't cheat on Snow.

"...Are you sure?"

His cheeks flushed pink, and his eyes broke away from hers.  He tried to pull his hand back, ashamed of what he held in it, but Snow would not let him.

"It's stupid... I shouldn't ha--"

She brought a hand up to cup his cheek, and brought his gaze back to her.

"No, it's not stupid, Charming.  It's just... unexpected.  I didn't realise that this would be something that you were... into."

"Well, it's a, uh... recent thing.  I was just curious."  Snow sighed and took it from his grasp.

"A strap-on, huh?"  He shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah.  I've got instructions here if you need them."  She waved a hand at him.

"No, no... I think I can figure it out.  Lube?"  He handed it over and Snow sat back on her heels, fiddling with the harness.  "...you're sure this is what you want?"

He nodded, eager, if a little embarrassed at his sudden 'recovery'.  Snow had to keep herself from raising an eyebrow at his shortened refractory period.  She didn't want her husband to feel ashamed about wanting to try something new in the bedroom.  After all, Charming had been hesitant when she'd suggested the handcuffs, but they'd proven a welcome addition to their repertoire.  Things had been a little... _different_ between them since Neverland, and who knew?  Maybe this would be the thing that would bring them back to normal.

Charming rolled over and braced himself on all fours and he hissed as Snow prepared his hole.  He was warm and tight and she slicked her index finger in and out for a moment, before adding her middle finger and gently, rhythmically, stretching him. Two counts in, one count out. She placed a hand on his hip and with the other, guided the well lubricated dildo to his entrance and slowly pushed forward, extracting her fingers as she did so.  She heard him gasp as the head slid inside, and for a second she herself wondered at the satisfaction she felt at being inside of him. The base of the strap-on was hitting a sweet spot and she began to slowly saw in and out, getting a little deeper with each thrust, and Charming certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, considering that his arms had given out shortly before she'd hilted herself.

Snow paused.  The visual was... not entirely displeasing.  Despite her misgivings, she could feel the first flares of orgasm stirring in the pit of her belly.  Gripping Charming's hips with both hands, she slowly pulled out, until only the tip of the strap-on remained within, and slowly pushed forward again, until her groin was flush with his rear.  She could feel his flutes twitch and flex beneath her hands, and he threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan.  Snow repeated the motion, thrusting forward with a little more gusto this time.

Charming's eyes rolled back, and she bit back a groan in the back of her throat.

Charming bit his lip, and she mirrored the action.

This... well, this was quite unexpected.  It seemed that this turn of events suited the both of them.

Tentatively, she began to move in a rhythm, back and forth, in and out.  Snow leaned forward slightly over her husband, and the change in angle ripped a cry from his throat.

She'd never seen him worked up like this before.  She liked it.

Gradually, her timid thrusts became more forceful, until she could hear their skin slapping together.  The groan in the back of her throat grew into a growl, and the heat within her began to rise.  Charming's mouth was hanging open, his eyes closed tight shut, and the noises coming from the back of his throat were purely animalistic.

She pumped in and out of him ferociously, for a moment taking her eyes off of his face and lowering them to her, well... to her cock.

_Her cock._

Just hearing that word within her own head made her throb, and the sight below was certainly something to behold.  

It seemed perverse, but that only made it all the more mesmerising.

Her grip on his hips tightened, and she began to pull him back onto her, a trickle of moisture working its way down her inner thigh.  This burst of aggression had Charming biting the pillow, pushing back at her, meeting her thrust for thrust.  With one hand, she reached down and around him and her eyes widened at how hard he was.  Her touch was soft and teasing, in contrast to the rhythm of her hips, and the contradiction made her whimper.  Charming pulled his face out of the pillow.

"Mate!   _Ma--Mate!_  ...Pl--Please!   _Ugh_... I need... I _need_... _Oh, gods!"_

Snow paid him no heed, caught up in the rush that domination brought with it.  The throb between her legs, the thought of a tight asshole stretching over her cock, the hard heat beneath her hands.  Charming sobbed out another plea, words failing him, and began to thrust back against her with added desperation, his orgasm so close, but just out of reach. His back arched and his ass clenched, torn between pushing forward into her hand and pushing back onto her cock.  The added resistance put more pressure onto the base of the strap-on, and she could feel her walls begin to contract, the white heat in her loins beginning to spread.

The first wave of her orgasm with with a vengeance and she rode it out with a drawn-out cry, her rhythm moving back to a slow, hilt-to-tip retreat and an emphatic, tip-to-hilt thrust, and sped up again as the second wave built quickly.  She could feel that her second orgasm was even stronger than the first and she slumped forward under the power of it and bit into Charming's shoulder.  Her grip around his shaft tightened, and she thrust him forward into her hand, his hips now straining forwards now, rather than back.

Snow buried herself within him completely and rocked herself on the base of the dildo, beginning to see stars, her quick and desperate movement in sync with his own.  She moved her hand to meet his thrusts and, after a few firm pumps, he convulsed with a shuddering cry and spent himself into the sheets.

_"Maaaaaaate!"_

Her brow furrowed as her head cleared.

"...'Mate'?"

.

_**Elsewhere:** _

"Regina, have you seen that new strap-on anywhere?"

"I haven't seen it since before your parents came to dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I may be open to writing a follow-up to this chapter.


End file.
